


The One who does the Belting

by Cookieman



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Belting, Dom!Credence, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Sadism, possible torture (in a dream), sub!Percival, virgin!Credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieman/pseuds/Cookieman
Summary: Credence gave a somber sigh „I want to know how it is to be the one who gives the belting."





	The One who does the Belting

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh Boy am I self-conscious about posting this...  
> This is technically my first English fanfic, containing my first sex scene as well. I wrote a Bleach ShunUki one like 10 years back, but it was so bad apparently that it was deleted from the LJ-Community I posted it in so I do not really count it lol.  
> (If you notice weird sentence structure, grammer, spelling errors and the like it's my inner German's fault ;) )  
> This is also my first fanfic that prominently features canon characters (as much as you can call real!Graves that) and I hope they are at least somewhat In-character.  
> This piece was born because imo they are not enough fics were Credence tops let alone being a dom, so I thought about how to make it believable and plausible that he has such a side.  
> It got longer than I expected.  
> (Also contains mention of my headcanon that Modesty is a witch and she was the one that controlled the belt before Mary-Lou got killed)  
> Please enjoy my baby steps in writing ;)

Credence had come to a realization and he wanted – no he needed to come clean about it to Percival Graves.

Over the course of the four months the two had been living together (more like Credence living with Percival as the man volunteered to be his guardian in the aftermath of the Grindelwald/Obscurus incident) they had become closer, Mr. Graves became Percival and they enjoyed a kind of simple cameraderie about being wronged by the same man.

But that was not all, as their friendship grew it also changed into something different, romantic, and kisses on the forehead or cheek joined the repertoire of physical affections the pair shared with each other.

 

They began cuddling in the evenings and with time they spend more and more of their off time huddled together on the couch sharing lazy kisses (on the mouth too!).

Last week they had taken another step towards… something (Credence was not really sure if one could call them a couple yet but he was not opposed to that idea at all) by beginning to sleep in the same bed at night.

They only slept together, they haven‘t yet made any advances on each other.

 

That was not really a problem, because Credence did not really know what they were or what they could become.

But it also _was_ a problem because he became aware of certain… cravings and feelings he had regarding Percival.

More pricesely regarding Grindelwald wearing Percival‘s face.

Sometimes when he looked at the older man Credence would remember something Grindelwald did or said posing as him and he felt a resentment and eventually a drive for vengeance grow inside him.

 

As time passed the ache to punish the evil wizard grew and since he had managed to escape mere hours after being captured there was nothing that could be done about it.

Credence had seen how Grindelwald‘s real face looked like in pictures, but he only had had real contact with him when he looked like Percival.

In a way he really only knew Grindelwald as Percival.

 

Of course Credence did not hold Percival responsible to the things the villain had done.

Of course he knew they were separate people and where Grindelwald only wanted to use him and discarded him when he thought he had no use for him anymore Percival cared for him a great deal and would never dream of casting him aside like trash.

But that still could not erase from Credence‘s brain the fact that Grindelwald wore Percival‘s face when the evil wizard wronged him.

 

There also was the lurking shadow of his Ma to consider.

In the beginning he had many nightmares about the punishments she dished out to him, the beltings he had to endure and when it was over, how he was coerced, coaxed into thanking her for them.

He would look on the scars that littered his body, on his hands and arms (and with the help of a large mirror Percival had in his bathroom) on his back and buttocks and where was only fear of the woman before, an ache for retribution began to take hold.

 

This was a foolish wish, he had killed her himself but he was under the influence of his obscurus and could not remember much of it except for the perverse satisfaction it brought to him when the belt guided by magic struck _her_ hand for a change.

But alas that satisfaction was cut short because revisiting his memories he noticed it was not _his_ magic that wielded the belt – it was Modesty‘s.

(He immediately informed Percival and the man saw to it that she would be able to visit Ilvermorny when she was older)

 

Eventually he arrived at the conclusion that he wished he had had the chance to belt his so called mother like she had done to him.

That too was a bitter desire that never would be quelled.

 

So, he wanted to punish to people that did bad things to him in his life, not a big deal… but then last night while curled up with Percy in the older man‘s king sized bed he had a very peculiar dream.

 

In it he was standing in the very room he slept in now and before him, facing away with his arms and legs tied to the bedposts with ropes so that his shapely rear was exposed, was Percival.

There was no mistaking that build form, that dark hair, that hint of voice you could hear on the man‘s exhales.

But Credence could not be sure he was right.

 

Because in the past someone wicked had impersonated that man, who was to say he did not do it again?

And why would _Percival_ be tied up like that for him (by him?) to find?

No, that creature there must be Grindelwald after all.

 

With a start he realized he held a belt in his hands. With glee he realized what he would be able to do now.

Mete out punishment.

 

Credence himself had no voice inside the dream, he could not gloat at Grindelwald as he did it, but he could still enjoy the trickster‘s pained gasps and cries as he created welt after welt on him, hitting him bloody.

 

Suddenly he was awake, chest heaving, his pants sticky with his release.

Dread came over him as he carefully climbed out of bed and tip-toed to the bathroom to clean himself.

He couldn‘t be sure after all who the man – his victim - in his dream had been.

 

And if it had been Percival the fact that he enjoyed dreaming of such a thing could only mean one thing:

He was a monster.

Even without the obscurus he would be a monster and he should not be with Percival anymore because he was the man he just had a wet dream about torturing.

 

Ultimately he was curious what it would be like being the one who did the belting and how it would be different from getting it.

And Percival whom he lived with, who was close to him, would be a prime target for that.

He absolutely could not let that happen.

He would not repay the older man‘s kindness with cruelty (or even attempt it; he did not really think he could overpower the other man in a serious fight).

 

So before he could loose control, like with the obscurus, he had to confess his urges to Percival and take his leave so that he would be unable to harm the most important, most kind person he ever met.

 

The only reason Credence even considered telling Percival was because if he just vanished without an explanation he was deadly sure that the older man would just hunt him down for one anyway and it would be easier to get it over with.

 

Even if it hurt to think about how Percival would despise him when he found out.

He did not return to bed that night, he was to strung up on nerves anyways so he just tried to read a book by the light of a Lumos spell.

 

Credence knew he should get the conversation done as fast as possible but even so he was unwilling to cut short Percival‘s sleep.

The poor man did not deserve that on top of the things he would be forced to listen to.

 

A few hours later the sun had risen and Credence noticed the ruffling noices of a stirring Percival with horror in his veins.

This was it.

 

He could hear the other man snuffling, probably trying to pull Credence closer.

It was not long before Percival must have noticed he wasn‘t in bed anymore.

„Credence?“ was called out confused, „I‘m here“ was answered tensely.

 

Credence could hear Percival climbing out of bed and walking into the living room where the younger man had laid aside his book at last in favor of shifting uncomfortably on the couch when he noticed the older‘s concerned gaze.

 

„What‘s wrong?“ asked Percival as he closed the distance betwenn them and sank on one knee before Credence stroking the younger‘s arms soothingly.

 

Credence swallowed nervously. „I-I had a nightmare, I couldn‘t sleep afterwards“ shortly after he added „I didn‘t want to wake you“

Percival‘s brows furrowed at that „Credence, we talked about this already. I certainly do not mind if you wake me up because you had a nightmare, hell, I honestly would prefer it if you did, because I know how skittish they can make you when you get no comfort after them!“

 

Now finally the time was coming for Credence to come clean about his hideous perversion.

With a grave sigh of resignation he said „It wasn‘t one of the usual ones“

Sorrowfull eyes bore into concerned ones „You were in it“

 

Percival let out a short gasp. „What happened?“ he demanded to know.

„I-I….“ Credence could not answer his throat was twisted in apprehension.

He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate.

 

Arms came up around him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

„Shhh, slow down, darling. Breath for me“ soothed Percival.

Credence felt filthy. He did not deserve such kindness.

Tears pooled in his eyes.

„I don‘t deserve you!“ he cried „I am a filthy dangerous monster, who should be kept as far away from you as possible!“ finishing in a sobbed „I do not deserve your kindness“

 

Percival‘s gaze worsened to downright anxious. His arms tightened.

„That‘s not true“ he fiercely disagreed. „Please, dear, I beg of you, please tell me what happened in your dream“

Unable to ignore such a desparate plea Credence answered powerlessly „To understand that dream I have to tell you something else first“

Percival gave an encouraging nod

„I know that you aren‘t Grindelwald, that you two are different people, but sometimes when I look at you I remember him. And I hate him“ hastily he added „Of course I do not hate you!“

 

To Credence‘s astonishment Percival seemed completely unconcerned about this. He just looked at the younger man levelly, imploring him to continue.

 

Credence pulled in a deep breath steeling himself for the inavitable.

„I was in the bedroom“ he began „and you- you were...“ his voice faltered.

„Sshh, love everything‘s gonna be alright“ Percival was only trying to sooth him to help him, but that just drove the hopelessness of Credence‘s situation deeper into his head.

He could not take it anymore.

 

He started from the couch shocking Percival into falling onto his back.

Credence was desperate, livid „NO! Nothing will be ok!“ A vase exploded into many shards at the outburst.

„You wanna know why? Well, it‘s because I dreamed about torturing you! I liked doing it! And when I woke up I found out it was a wet dream!“

 

Percival was so in shock that he did not get up from the floor.

„And thats why I have to go away from you. Because I desire to hurt you. You do not deserve that, for sure“

Credence was tired

„I understand that you loathe me now“ he continued sadly „I will go away, I understand“

He started towards the front door. He lost everything in a single night, but apparently it cannot be helped.

Ma was right, he was a monster in the end.

 

„Credence, stop!“

The vehemence in Percival‘s voice made him obey.

Unsure what to do he simply stood there, not turning around, frightened about what the older man would say, but unable to simply run away.

 

Percival came up behind him, hugging him fiercely, burying his nose against the side of Credence‘s neck.

„God, Credence I would never hate you because of a dream!“ his speech sounded a bit broken, like he was nearly crying „Please believe me“ he pleaded.

 

Credence felt tears welling up again for him as well.

„But it wasn‘t just a dream“ he whispered quitely „even before I had this urge this curiosity...“ he trailed off,

„What? What where you curious off, darling?“ asked Percival.

 

Credence gave a somber sigh „I want to know how it is to be the one who gives the belting. Ever since I…. since the incident with Mary Lou it grew and grew!“

At last he turned in the older man‘s arms and brought his hands up to cup his face tenderly.

„I am afraid I won‘t be able to control it. I cannot bear to course you harm“

 

At that Percival sighed… relieved? A kind of dreamy look came over his eyes and he sacked into Credence pressing closer to him.

„That won‘t be a problem at all my precious darling“ he reassured.

 

Credence was extremely confused „What?“ he asked dazedly.

„There is something you do not know about me, love“

Now it was Credence‘s turn to make the other man continue with a look.

„To put it simply I like feeling pain. And I like it most if someone I love hurts me“

He was positively beaming.

„So forgive me if I think this developement to be most delightful

 

Credence was flabbergasted his mouth open in shock.

„You should sit down a bit, love“ Percival turned around and guided him back to the Couch gently.

He snapped his fingers and a glas of water appeared in his hand.

Credence took it gratefully gulping it down greedily, afterwards he let his head rest on the top of the couch tiredly.

 

„If there were no Prohibition I would ask you for a Scotch“ he said after he calmed down a few minutes „What a ride this was, love“

Percival chuckled „Well I cannot give you alcohol but I could help you settle your curiosity...“

When the younger man looked up he saw his older lover leering at him like he never had before.

The look was pure fire and Credence found his cock twitching for it.

 

Emboldened by the emotional rollercoaster ride he tried to leer back „Oh, really?“

Percival leaned into him „Yes, really“ and closed his lips over the others in what was their most dirty kiss to date for sure.

While their tongues and lips danced the older man straddled the younger‘s lap while burying his hands in the black locks of his lover.

 

He moaned heatedly and started grinding down on Credence‘s increasingly hard erection causing the younger man to buck up.

Something clicked in him and he began to whisper breathlessly „Oh please Sir, please…. Please hurt me, please….“

 

Credence let out a growl at that.

Idly he definetely registered that he like being called Sir as he pulled his lover down on his lap as hard as he could while thrusting up.

Percival‘s mouth opened in a gasp and Credence took a chance and bit into his lover‘s bottom lip.

 

A breathless moan escaped the older man and his cock jerked „Oh God, thank you Sir, thank you it has been so long“

Credence perked up at that, the words of thanks reminding him of his own punishments but he could hear how heartfelt they were for his lover so he calmed instantly.

 

„Strip“ he commanded.

Percival struggled to obey as fast as possible throwing his shirt away and stepping out of his boxers.

Then he stood at attention his arms behind his back and his head tilted down submissively, cock standing tall and steely.

All that strength waiting for his commands, all that beautiful muscles just for him was intoxitating to Credence and he let out a pleased chuckle. Yes, he really could get used to this.

Even the scars, a few from his other work but most sustained at the hands of Grindelwald, when he was the evil wizard‘s captive could not mar his beauty

 

„Bring me a belt, Percy“ he commanded only after he had spoken the words he realized he had used a new nickname.

His lover – his Percy was not deterred in the slightest. With a quick „Yes Sir!“ he was off to their bed room rummaging around in their cupboards for the desired item.

 

When he returned he carefully dropped to his knees before Credence, holding the belt up reverently with both hands.

„Here Sir. This one is one of mine Sir, is that alright Sir?

 

 

It was a simple leather belt, black and shiny with a rather standard metal buckle but by comparing it with the belts that he suffered in his live he could see the quality.

„Yes this one will do my dear Percy. Well done“

Credence could see how much Percy liked his praise and filed that away for later.

 

Credence really enjoyed this respect he got from his lover. It was not that Percival did not respect him but this level of reverence, of servility was simply breathtaking and he vowed to never dissappoint the trust and love he was privy to in witnessing it.

 

He took the belt from his lover‘s hands and stood up.

„Percy I want you on all fours on the couch“ he said sternly.

His Percy instandly complied, presenting his rump to his Sir.

In this postion Credence could have a closer look on how hard his lover‘s cock was.

An angry red adorned it‘s head and a rather steady flow of pre dribbled down forming a lewd thread down onto the couch.

 

Percy trembled with anticipation.

„I am ready Sir, whenever you are“

He lowered his head submissively, pushing his ass up and out, a silent plea that got a vocal sibling almost instandly.

„Please Sir, please, dont hold back, I can take it, I want it, I‘m begging you….“

 

Credence admired the stunning sight in front of him, the mighty Director of Magical Security bowed in submission before him, begging to be hurt by him.

Slowly his Percy began getting impatient, whimpering in frustration and wiggling his ass a little most likely in the hope of enticing his Sir to begin the belting.

He delivered a forceful spank to the ass in front of him and scolded „Patience! I will begin when I have looked my fill of you are we clear?

 

Percy keened at the blow „Yes Sir, sorry Sir“ he answered quite remorsefully.

Credence waited a few moments longer to have his chastisement take effect then he rose the end of the belt in the air and swiftly brought it down on the upturned ass in front of him.

It gave a snap and Percy gasped, a red mark appearing where he was hit.

 

Rather than shying away the man simply tried to push his ass out more to present it more invitingly.

„Thank you Sir. May I please have another?“

Credence was rock hard since they made out on the couch and that question made a surge of something dark well up inside of him.

„Oh yes“ he assured „From now on you will count. You will have 20“ he demanded.

„Understood Sir“ assented the older man.

 

He tried to change the angle of his blows, sometimes upwards sometimes downwards.

With each impact Percy‘s ass became redder.

It was exhilirating being able to do this, that Percy enjoyed it, because that was the prerequisite after all.

Credence knew how lucky he was having him.

 

Finally Percy ground out „20, Sir“ and Credence stopped belting him.

His curiosity and his arousal made him knead his lover‘s ass posessively, said lover mewling hotly and pressing into Credence grip.

He could feel the heated flush his ministrations had brought to his Percy‘s backside and it made him content to have marked him in such a way.

He really hoped the older man would not just heal them away when they were done.

 _Done this time_ Credence thought, he knew he already planned to do something like this again, and for once he was unconcerned about Percival not having the same opinion about that.

His actions really made it clear that he loved it.

 

As he stroked his fingers against the muscled ass, Credence wet one finger in his mouth and began exploring the presented hole by entering it gently.

Percy jerked at that and immediately pressed back on the intruder, moaning.

Credence wiggled his finger around and stroked against a little bump in the inner walls. Percy instantly shot up his head and groaned.

That must be the prostrate then (Knowledge courtesy of some no-maj anatomy books in the library)

 

„Oh god, Sir, please, please….“ he began to beg excitedly.

„Percy...“ Credence warned while still wiggling his finger inside the other „If you want me to know what you want you have to use whole sentences...“

Stiffling another groan Percy answered „Sorry Sir, so sorry“

Credence ground more insistedly against Percy‘s prostrate and the man practically screamed.

 

„OH my god! Fuck me! Please!“

As soon as the words were said, Credence knew that was what he wanted too.

„Not here on the couch“ he said and suddenly they were in the bedroom and he had to take a step back, dislodging his finger in the process, and shake his head to get rid of a vertigo.

 

„Can‘t wait any longer, Sir“ came it from Percy, who was on all fours on their bed and peered over his shoulder looking truly debauched. He did something with his hands and his hole was suddendly slick.

„Please hurry, Sir, I want you so bad! Stretch me for your cock!“

Credence let out a pleased chuckle „So needy… I like it“

 

Finally he stepped out of his pajama pants and left his underwear with it for good measure.

His cock was exposed and Percy got a look on his face like a starved man before a buffett.

The pure desire in his gaze had Credence feeling drunk on joy and power.

Who whould have thought that poor Credence Barebone, hated by his ‚Ma‘ would have at one time a man looking at him with such undiluted want?

 

He stepped forward and reentered Percy‘s delectable ass with a finger.

The older man made an impatient noice and he added another quickly, scissoring them, feeling the chute stretching around them.

 

Percy was pressing his upper body as down as he could, exposing himself as fully as he was able.

„Please, Sir“ he began to beg again „add a third finger, if this goes on too long I will come without your perfect cock inside of me“

Not being one to dissappoint Credence complied, stretching his lover more and more.

 

Soon afterwards Percy exclaimed „Oh Sir, I‘m ready, let me have your cock!“

Credence withdrew his fingers, the older was doing some small gesture again and he felt his cock being coated in slick.

 

Lining his cock up he said „In case you didn‘t know, this is my first time“ and pushed inside.

Engulfed by a velvety heat, his Percy‘s most intimate place he began to groan.

„God, Percy you feel so good“ he managed to spit out. He nearly blacked out from the pleasure.

He knew he would not last long. This whole thing had gone on for too long and he was too aroused from it.

 

Percy was moaning too, audibly and visibly enjoying Credence‘s cock.

It was not long before he was fully sheathed inside the older man.

Pressing back desperately, as if it was not enough, Percy whimpered again.

He started to slowly fuck himself and let out a pleased sigh.

 

It was no near fast enough so Credence grapped the other mans hips and thrusted urgently.

He began to lean onto the man beneath him and made an approving noice when Percy yielded to him, letting himself get pressed into the mattress.

 

„Sir, don‘t hold back, I need it hard! Fill me with your cum, make me your slut, please!“

Credence saw red, he gripped the older man‘s cock and started to piston his hips forward as hard and fast as he could, grunting ferally, wanting his Percy to feel his force, his power.

The older man was moaning too, under the assault, helpless against the pleasure it brought him.

 

All to quickly Credence could feel the tightening in his balls, the ache in his loin strengthening.

With a final grunt he pushed into Percy as deep as he could and emptied himself inside the others bowels.

As he felt this, the older man moaned deeply and spilled himself on the mattress.

 

Both of them felt exhausted but deeply sated.

Still strung up on the power he held Credence pulled himself up a bit to whisper in his lover‘s ear „You are mine, got that?“

Percy let out a contented sigh „Yes Sir, only yours“

 

Credence knew everything would be ok, he felt it in the way Percival kissed him tenderly, after he had cleaned up, in the way he was looked at reverently as they lazed in the bed, but most of all he knew it because in the end Percival still gladly wore marks he had created.

 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope it is not too bad.  
> I really would enjoy reading some comments, but I know how seldom I comment myself :D  
> At the moment I am 60% sure about writing another part from Percival's POV so if you like it, let me know and it will motivate me ^^


End file.
